cncfandomcom-20200223-history
A Monument to Madness
A Monument to Madness is the sixth mission of the Allied Campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Background With the liberation of Gibraltar and the destruction of the Floating fortress in the North Sea, the alliance between the Allies and the Soviet Union appeared to be successful. However, Field Marshal Bingham suddenly received an emergency transmission from Premier Cherdenko, who angrily stated that he won't stand for the Allies' "treachery". It appeared that one of the Allies' relay satellites was targeted right at Moscow, its source being a command post located in the Mount Rushmore monument, one that the Allies have no record of. Bingham quickly tried to contact President Howard T. Ackerman, the only Allied leader against the alliance with the Soviets due to his staunch anti-communism views. But the President merely commented that Bingham could "thank him later when this is all over" before cutting off the transmission. Knowing that allowing Ackerman to destroy Moscow would cause the Soviets to retaliate, the Allies were forced to eliminate the mad President. The Battle Special Agent Tanya, as well as several engineers and spies under the command of the Allied Commander and Commander Warren Fuller respectively, were sent in to destroy the communications tower at a forward outpost near Mount Rushmore. Tanya eliminated the attack dogs defending the outpost, allowing one of the spies to sneak into the outpost's power plant, disabling the Multigunner turrets defending the outpost. With the base defenses down, Tanya quickly wiped out the outpost and destroyed the comm tower, preventing Ackerman from transmitting the launch codes remotely. At the monument itself, the bust of Roosevelt cracked open to reveal a massive intercontinental laser, poised to fire at Moscow. Though the communication tower was destroyed, the weapon could still be fired, though Ackerman would have to enter the firebase close to the weapon itself. An MCV was deployed at the previous site of the outpost, and several more engineers, commanded by Warren, reactivated an abandoned base nearby. However, Ackerman soon attacked the bases with Multigunner IFVs, Riptide ACVs, Guardian Tanks and squadrons of Vindicators. In response, the Allied high command authorized the Allied Commander to construct Mirage tanks and Spectrum towers. Several loyalist Mirage tanks, which had been stationed here all along, were also transferred to the Allied Commander. As Ackerman approached the monument, he activated several Head Control Centers, which caused the busts of Jefferson, Lincoln and Washington to transform into long range laser platforms, capable of vaporizing battle tanks with ease. The control centers are not accessible by land, so the Allied Commander ordered Century Bombers to airdrop engineers near them, allowing them to disable the laser statues. With the laser monuments disabled, loyalist Allied forces finally managed to push through the Rushmore firebase's defenses, destroying the firebase before President Ackerman could reach it. Unable to fire his super weapon without the firebase, Ackerman Chronoshifted his limousine to an airport south of the Mount Rushmore monuments, and his personal helicopter, quickly flew in and dropped off five Javelin soldiers to cover his escape. Boarding the helicopter, the President attempted to flee the area. However, the Allied Commander shot down the helicopter, and the mad President was killed. Aftermath After Ackerman's death, the Vice-President of the United States succeeded as the president, and the Allies began preparing for their joint offensive on Empire soil with the Soviets. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Soviets have their own secret agenda... Walkthrough The first "commando" part involving Tanya is very straightforward and will not be discussed. Fast Finish This strategy focuses on fast finish time and ignores secondary objectives. Once Mirage Tanks are available, build as many as you can. A well managed tank rush is enough to destroy the fire base. Co-commander's troops can be mobilized to help create diversion. But by nature the tank force is suicidical and likely not a single tank will survive. After that, use 2-3 Apollos to intercept Marine One to finish the mission. Balanced Strategy This strategy aims to complete all secondary objectives and minimizes casulties. *Ensure a steady cash flow. Build 3 refineries and capture the oil derrick around your base. *Establish adequate base defense with Multigunner Turrets *Train multiple spies. Order them to pick up money boxes at the foot of the hill, then route them to the power plant area at the back of Ackerman's base. *Use a Century Bomber to airdrop engineers to capture secondary objectives one by one. Completing this will disable deadly Heads overlooking the firebase. *Order a spy to cut enemy power and assemble a team of Mirage Tanks to destroy the Firebase. Only this time, most Mirage tanks will survive. *As the firebase is destroyed, mobilize remaining Mirage Tanks southward to the airfield. They will likely catch up with the limo and blow it up even before the president boards the helicopter. Additional notes *It is possible to freeze Ackerman's limo with Cryocopters to buy more time, but not without risks, as Ackerman will attempt to shoot down the Cryocopters with Apollo fighters, and the fallen debris may instantly destroy the frozen limo, failing the mission. A safer way to slow Ackerman down is to use Cryoshot protocol on his car. *It is possible to use a spy to bribe the limo so that the time limit is effectively removed. To progress the mission the limo must eventually be driven to Head Control Centers. This will trigger the cutscene, and Ackerman will resume control of his limo, which can be bribed again though, but eventually it must be destroyed to complete the mission. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_6-1._Mt._Rushmore|Briefing File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_6-2._Madness|Ackerman contact the Commander after he destroyed the tower File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_6-3._Eliminate_President|Eva contact the Commander Trivia * There is a rare glitch when Ackerman's limo go off the road, into the battlefield, climb up into his base then climb up a steep mountain, falls down from the mountain and then get stuck under the bust of Roosevelt. It is weird that his limo could climb a mountain without a strain and when it falls, it receives no damage at all. When this happens, the player can have unlimited time to destroy the firebase * After the destruction of the firebase, Ackerman can be immediately killed before he can board Marine One, which completes the mission as normal. This is most easily done by freezing Ackerman's limo before he Chronoshifts away and using the Surgical Strike protocol on it. * If a building is constructed on the bottom left corner of the map before the Mirage tanks are given player control, the Mirage tanks may be forced to move elsewhere, momentarily revealing their true nature. * One of the money crates at the foot of the hill is placed in an unreachable spot. Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Missions Category:Red Alert 3 Missions